


Better Than You

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: Sibling rivalry gone a little... "too far."
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Philip "Pip" Pirrip
Kudos: 7





	Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! In this fic, Gregory, Pip, and Estella are related. Estella, however, is adopted.  
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!  
> If incest and underaged characters isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like. Have a great day!

Their parents had gone to bed earlier than they typically had that night. The boys’ father had quite a long day at work, dealing with troublesome students who had gotten in a fight and wound up in his office in the end, and their mother? Well, who do you think he had taken his frustration out on? The boys wouldn’t know this, of course. They just assumed she was tired like their father.

Currently they were spending time together in the living room, snuggled up together under a blanket in their onesies. The movie on the TV was on a lower volume, as the two boys were quietly talking to each other.

Philip was the tallest of the two, despite being younger, standing at 5’4”, while Gregory came in at 5’2”. Despite that one difference, the two did share a few things in common. Their blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that they got from their mother, and from their father?

Well, let’s just say his sex-drive.

“ ... your birthday’s coming soon, Gregory, aren’t you excited?” Philip would whisper to the other with a grin, resting his head against his as their eyes lay on the TV screen. “It’s quite exciting, isn’t it? You’re turning 16, Gregory! You’ll be in year 11 when we’re finished with this school year!”  
“I suppose it’s exciting… I mean, I know I’m going to pass all my classes anyways. Year 10 is far too easy for me. I wish father had tried to let me skip a year… it would have looked good on college applications, wouldn’t it have?” Gregory sighs and shuts his eyes, turning his head to nuzzle into the crook of his brother’s neck. “Bloody stupid, it is.”

“Cheer up, Gregory,” Philip quietly coos, smiling as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. “It makes you look better than everyone else since you’re passing all your classes so easily! You don’t need the extra help like they do!”  
“I guess you’re right, Pip…” Gregory nods and shuffles his body so his side is pressed to Philip’s, keeping his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m getting tired… we should head to bed soon.”

“Actually, I was curious to see if… if we could do something before bed?”

Gregory’s interest is piqued as he backs away from his brother’s neck, looking up at him with interest. “Do what?”

“Do what father does… with us?” Philip pulls away from Gregory and sits back against the arm of the couch. “Can we do that?”

Gregory pauses, staring at Philip momentarily before slowly nodding. “Who would be father?”

“I wanna be father.” Philip points at himself. “I’d prefer to be dad, honestly… I’m- I’m good at listening to him, but I wanna be father.”

“Are you saying I’m not good at listening?” Gregory’s eyes narrow, sitting up straight as he keeps his eyes on Philip. “I’m the best listener!”

“Father says I’m better at listening than you are… he just does things with you because he enjoys telling you you’re a disappointment, and that you’re a bad son, and-” Philip pauses, thinking, biting his lip as he thinks, “-and that you’re not as good as me!”

Gregory rests his hand on his own thigh and grabs it tightly, nails digging into the soft fabric of his onesie. “I’m better than you!”

“Are not!”  
“I’ll prove it, I’m a good listener!” Gregory moves over to Philip, making himself home on his lap as he straddles him. “I’ll prove it to you- you may think you’re better because you’re younger, but I’m gonna show you a thing or to-”

“I- Gregory, I was tea-” the boy is cut off by the sound of his onesie’s zipper being undone, and Gregory grabbing at the waistband of his boxers and yanking them down.

“I fucking told you I’ll prove it, shut up, I’m proving it to you I’m better than you!” Gregory undoes his own onesie and lips it off, kicking off the legs and letting it fall to the floor. “Just shut up, Pip.”  
“... _I’m sorry._ ”  
“Better be.” The older boy mumbles, slipping his own boxers off and tossing them to join his discarded onesie. He returns to straddling Philip’s lap, rocking slightly as he rests a hand on his shoulder. Next thing he does is pull Philip into a kiss, hand moving up to the back of his head and pushing him forward. When their lips connect, Philip lets out a small sound, but proceeds to relax and rest his own hands on Gregory’s shoulders. They slide further back, so his arms are now wrapped around his neck. Gregory then takes his brother’s cock into his hand after slipping it out from his boxers, staring off slow with his movements. 

The new sensation allows moans to rise in Philip, who’s now kissing back much more passionately then Gregory had expected. When they separate, Philip lets out a small squeak and gasps. “Please, please, I’m sorry, just- just do more, you’re better than me- better than me, I swear… ah~”

Gregory pants and nods, biting his bottom lip as he glances down to Philip’s cock in his hand. It was hard and dripping pre-cum, and Gregory had to stop himself from getting before his brother on his knees to properly clean it up. So, he uses one of his fingers and scoops it up, bringing it to his mouth to taste. He was surprised- it didn’t taste like their father’s. Philip’s cum was much sweeter.

He wanted more. He really, really wanted more.

Softly exhaling, he closes his eyes and slips off of Philip’s lap, getting on his knees before him and grabbing for his cock again. “Pip, you taste sweeter than father does…” Gregory quietly admits, carefully taking him into his mouth. He was smaller than their father, so it was much easier to manage and deal with. With his brother making sounds above him, softly moaning and whining, he bobs his head and rests one hand on his thigh and the other on his own cock. He would buck his hips forward and let out his own sound, muffled by his brother’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, Gregory-” Philip softly moans, raising his hips up. “I’m gonna- I’m close, please, please~”

Gregory would savor every sound the younger boy made, proud of himself for managing to squeeze these beautiful sounds out of his sibling. Music to his ears. The hand he had on Philip’s thigh would squeeze down, nails digging into the skin, and leading Philip to squeak and gasp in shock as he bucked his hips up and came without warning. Gregory was decently surprised, but he’d swallow without a problem since his load wasn’t as big as their father’s.

Philip pants, one of his hands grabbing at the arm of the couch, eyeing Gregory as he slowly lifts his mouth off of his cock. However, his eyes drift over towards the doorway of the living room, his body tensing and freezing.

“... I win, right?~” Gregory quietly giggles, wiping his mouth with his arm. He went on to notice Philip’s expression, slowly following his gaze to the doorway to see their older sister standing there, a mug in her hand. “Oh, fuck, Estella-”

“You idiots didn’t invite me?” 


End file.
